(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a gaming machine.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Some of table games are hosted by a dealer or hosted by a computer in place of the dealer. A computer-hosting game may be played by a single player or a plurality of players connected via a network. Widely known multiplayer games may include craps, sic bo, roulette, for example. A craps game is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0092266, for example.
The craps or sic bo games may use physical dice or virtual dice that may be seen from a plurality of players. When using virtual dice, an image display may be used in displaying the virtual dice. However, the virtual dice displayed by the image display may not attract more than the physical dice.